


April Fools and Shot-Put Balls

by Pastango



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I'm so sorry, Other, Suicide, Temporary Character Death, fuck you ao3 i spell it ouma, he doesn't really die though, i guess, i wrote this in like ten minutes it's so bad, it's implied that nobody survives so i guess uh, my only prompt was "what if maki never actually got to shuichi in chapter 5", this is so depressingly short.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastango/pseuds/Pastango
Summary: what have i done(it's lying when it says it's a work in progress. this is a oneshot. archives is a hoe)





	April Fools and Shot-Put Balls

A body was discovered, and yet, it wasn't a body at all.

Angie Yonaga was the Ultimate Artist, after all, and it was April Fools Day, so she decided to adopt a western tradition and prank her friends with Kokichi's help.  
And that's what she did.  
She built an astoundingly similar replica of a dead body- specifically, the supreme leader's- and laid it out, covering it in red paint to mimic blood.  
And they left the room after Ouma laid down a shot-put ball.

  
The others hadn't seen him for hours.

Eventually, they found the last place to check, and to the reluctance of Shuichi Saihara, they entered the Ultimate Pianist's lab.  
The sight was appalling.

'Ouma' laid dead on the ground, a shot put ball seemingly having killed him with blunt force trauma to the back of the head.  
But no announcement played. No jingle, just silence.

It was too realistic to be fake, and yet, they heard snickering from behind the piano.  
Ouma- the real one, mind you- fell out from behind it first, followed by Angie.  
Unsurprisingly, the other 12 students were entirely unamused, leading to a long lecture by Kirumi.

  
The Ultimate Detective had holed himself up in his room after they found the fake body. They deemed it was okay, even after he hadn't responded to Kaito's attempts to get him to leave his room. They thought he was just sleeping.

Five days later, they decided that something was wrong. After his signature 'nishishi', Kokichi picked the lock.  
This time, it was all too real.

Shuichi Saihara was dead.

It wasn't a murder, it was a suicide.  
He had died of dehydration, having not had any sort of fluids or nutrition for the past week.  
His emotions after Kaede's death seemed to have caught up to him, and after the false body was found killed in a similar fashion to Rantaro Amami, he must've snapped.

It was all too real. No trial was held.

  
Life had to continue on without the detective.

  
_There were no survivors._

**Author's Note:**

> 1/30/2018: Fixed a spelling mistake. He emotions. Great job, Pastango.


End file.
